Gwyne-3 (D-333)
Gwyne-3 is an Exo from the Destiny AU, dubbed Gwynnverse D-333. '''She is a fiery interstellar warrior bent on beating back The Darkness and protecting humanity. Biography Gwyne-3 is a version of Gwyne Prime that died in a war on her Earth, only to be revived as a Guardian centuries later. With no memory of her old life aside from her first name, she now strives to protect. When she first awoke, Gwyne-3 was awakened by her Ghost, who she later dubbed Epsilon, and made her trek to the Last City in about 4 months. By the time she arrived, she was already had plenty of fighting and survival experience under her belt. She ended up choosing the path of the Warlock because it gave her access to many different tomes, records, and labs. While she didn't know why, something about a factory full of working machines or lab of bubbling chemicals always comforted the young bot on some level. As for the rather obvious bulge taking up her midsection, apparently she found out that Guardians from her world can indeed get pregnant when imbued with tons of Light. This phenomenon amplifies their powers 3 times over, making any female Guardian than can get knocked up a valuable asset. Their babies are given the same immortality conditions as their mother. Due to her center of mass now vastly different, Gwyne-3 opted for augmentations to her butt, and uses her now massive cheeks as both a counterweight and a surprisingly strong weapon in battle. Personality Gwyne-3 is a rather cold individual, preferring to take on solo missions. However she does open up to Ikora, the Warlock Vanguard, from time to time. She also doesn't mind talking to Amanda Holiday in the Hangar. Gwyne-3 comes off as blunt, but also clever. Appearance Gwyne-3 is a rather short individual with a green metal frame. Blue tattoo like markings a spread across her face, mostly dots. Her glowing orange "hair" is actually hard light, and will resemble flames when she is angered enough. She is often compared to a frog. Her main attire consists of a purple jacket with ammo pouches, a red undershirt, black booty shorts, and black boots. Powers & Abilities '''Resurrection: Thanks to the powers of The Light, Gwyne-3 can be revived from even self-detonation as long as her Ghost is okay. Combat Training: Gwyne-3 has years of battle experience, from hand to hand combat to marksmanship training. Piloting Skills: Gwyne-3 can work a starship if need be, as long as it isn't too large. She prefers small and fast vehicles. Light Manipulation: Gwyne-3 can channel The Light, the energy of The Traveler to tap into the cosmic forces of the universe. Her favorite type is Sol, but she can also tap into Void energy. Techniques * Meteor Impact: Gwyne-3's body ignites with golden Sol energy before she leaps high into the air. She releases a mini explosion from her feet to fly even higher before falling butt first on her enemies. This move is powerful enough to squash a car and leave a crater behind. * Fusion Bolt: '''Gwyne-3 tosses a grenade full of Sol energy that releases a blast of flame to any target near where it lands. * '''Energy Drain: Gwyne-3 channels Void energy into her palm when she strikes, absorbing energy from her opponent to recharge some of her health. Trivia * Gwyne-3 was created by Calmingscene. * Gwyne-3's design was inspired by amphibians like frogs and toads. * While she does not need to eat, her favorite food is Caramel. Her least favorite food is fish. * Her favorite weapon is the Jade Rabbit, an Exotic Scout Rifle. * The number in her name refers to the amount of times an Exo has been mentally reset (usually due to the human brain having issues adjusting to a robot body). In her case, 3 times.